


堕海

by SashkaLu1777



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 青苔院，怎生吹落纸黄钱？
Relationships: Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë/Nerdanel, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel





	堕海

“您怎敢如此？”诺丹妮尔侧过身说：“独自带着酒气闯进我的工坊来？”

芬国昐听她这样说，还真的低头迅速查看了自己的穿着，确认没什么错误后，替自己辩解：“我确实饮了酒，但只是独自一人、并没有聚众言笑。或许您的敏锐让您察觉到了我少许的放纵，但我此刻的衣着还算得体。”

他手里还捧着一个蓝色的绒盒，做见礼时显得有些笨拙。

“在这么个时候，穿着你最好的礼服，到我这里来，妨碍的可是你。”诺丹妮尔这样说着，心里则明白芬国昐一定有非来不可的理由。她重新抬手束了头发，将一直没有腾出手处理、从眼角旁漏下的一缕碎发绑了上去，请芬国昐坐下，为他沏了一杯水，在水里点了柑橘。

她不像一个王妃，更像一位家中无长物、却能让客人倍感舒适的女主人，她把宫殿变成了住所。

门一直是开着的，原本是诺丹妮尔一个人要在雕塑时通风，现在是两个人要在这个敏感时期避嫌。

芬国昐低低谢了诺丹妮尔的招待，抢在诺丹妮尔接过绒盒前，先将它放在桌上。诺丹妮尼看出他谨慎，为了让他自在些，便坐到了他对面。

她这一坐下，芬国昐才看出来她穿的不是一条及踝的黑色长裙，而是一条极宽松的、式样奇怪的长裤。她腰间那条白色绸带自然也不是装饰，而是工具。

“费雅纳罗本来想用这个挡住铸造时的火星，最后他发现还是忍着火星更简单一些。”诺丹妮尔解释道：“但我拿来用就很方便。”

芬国昐正想找机会提起话头，立刻接道：“不久前工匠们在一处小山脉里发现了一种矿石，可他们都不认得，所以我今天来请教。”

他打开了蓝色的绒盒，里面静静躺着一块黑色的石头。诺丹妮尔一眼就认出来这种矿物：只要在铸造时掺上一点，便能让刀剑锋利数倍。

她的神色冷了下来：“我不认得，您找错人了。”她不顾芬国昐的焦急，站起来说：“您找我也没有用处，我和他已经不再有当初的亲密。”

她不再理会芬国昐，转而走到雕塑前。人像的身体已经完工，她继续为那头颅上色。

芬国昐只好继续等下一个时机，他没想到今天的事情会这么难，但他天性里正偏好这些困难。

诺丹妮尔背对着窗户，好让她自己能更清晰地看到雕塑上的每一寸细节。芬国昐看着她，有些惊异地发现她无意中将自己的呼吸都限制到最低，唯有暂时放下工具，用腰间的白绸擦去手上的细汗时，才会长出一口气。劳瑞林的光亮透进来，照在她身上，让她的头发显出铜一样的光泽。

“为什么不用赤铜为您自己塑像？” 芬国昐忽然开口问道：“这样您的面容就会隐藏在您的发丝下，正如您的心绪此刻隐藏在您的面容下？”

“为了将来凸显我的衰老？”

“埃尔达无法衰老。”

“会的。”诺丹妮尔说：“我用我的血养大了七个儿子，现在我的精力已经远不如从前，从前的衣裙也不再合身。养育他们一个，可比做五十个最壮丽的雕像还难。”

芬国昐一时不知如何继续谈话，过了一会儿又说：“您现在为兄长塑像，可为什么将头和身子分开？”

他花了好大力气才在诺丹妮尔面前提起那个词，但诺丹妮尔无动于衷。他有些痛苦地明白，若他想得到诺丹妮尔的帮助，就要重新在她面前学会直言。

“就算我曾经有过什么想法，或者做过什么。”他最后说道。

诺丹妮尔终于重新看向他，等待他继续。

“很快就要庆祝丰收，所有埃尔达都要到场，我想这是一个弥补我们过错的机会，但我的兄长不会同意见我。”他双手捧起绒盒走到诺丹妮尔面前问道：“我唯有仰赖您。”

诺丹妮尔只是盯着他：“如果我去了，而他不肯见我，我是自取其辱。如果他来了，而您欺骗了我，那是我这个妻子使丈夫自取其辱。”

“我仰赖您，而您做决定。” 芬国昐说。

他一直举着手臂，直到它们开始发酸，诺丹妮尔方伸手到绒盒下。

芬国昐小心地将这份“礼物”沉甸甸的重量分给诺丹妮尔一半，再三试探性地确认她是否接稳。

“您已经碰到我的手指四次了。”诺丹妮尔突兀地说道。

芬国昐被这句话惊得松开了手。他记得上次的事，那时他斗胆对诺丹妮尔吐露了一些心事，诺丹妮尔惊怒之下拂袖而去，他在忧惧中过了许久，才发现诺丹妮尔似乎没有对任何人讲出他说的话。

诺丹妮尔对他笑了笑，将绒盒放到工作台旁，想将最后几笔颜料加到雕塑的头颅上。然而在最后一刻，当“费诺”的双眼直视上她的双眼时，她停下了动作，偏过头躲开了。

“你当初和我说的那些话，你做的那些事，又狡猾又愚蠢。”她的声音在颤抖：“费雅纳罗那段时间说的话，做的事，也是又愚蠢又狡猾。可你们这是从哪里沾染了这些习气？用来折磨我们这些至亲？”

她落下了些许眼泪，朦胧中感到身后芬国昐似乎要近前安慰自己，立刻站直了身体，做了一个拒绝的手势。

芬国昐果然不再靠近。许久沉默后，诺丹妮尔听到他字字清晰的话语：“我们现在清醒还不晚，在节庆典礼上，阿奈瑞会跳起第十七支舞，之后阿尔达的大君王会为了福乐第三次举杯，我一定会在那时对我兄长说我该说的话。”

把事情摊开讲完，芬国昐反而觉得自己轻松了。他等待着诺丹妮尔的答复，希望诺丹妮尔赞同他这个计划，但诺丹妮尔说的却是另一番言语：“您做事周全，但有时痴得无谓。如果我最后不能劝他回来参加庆典，请您不要失望。”

芬国昐静静推出了诺丹妮尔的工坊，掩门时他看到诺丹妮尔取下了上完色的头颅雕塑，准备将它连结到雕像的身躯上。那一瞬间，他差点错看成诺丹妮尔在捧着兄长的头颅落泪。

他被这恐怖的联想笼罩，快速走回到自己的卧室，在镜子前打量自己的头颅，查看自己的脖颈上有无裂痕。


End file.
